Ginivex-class Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Ginivex-class Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective | prijs = | lengte = 13,05 meter | snelheid = 1.250 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 50 kilogram | affiliatie = CIS; Asajj Ventress | era = }} De Ginivex-class Starfighter – ook bekend als Fanblade Starfighters – waren een experimentele klasse van starfighters die tijdens de Clone Wars voornamelijk werden gebruikt door Asajj Ventress. Bouw & Specificaties De Ginivex werd op Geonosis door het Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective gebouwd. Net zoals andere Geonosian Starfighters was dit schip snel en erg beweeglijk. Het grootste kenmerk was echter het grote zeil waaraan het schip zijn bijnaam dankte. Het zeil werd geopend in gevechtssituaties. Het zeil vergrootte het oppervlakte van deze schepen maar het diende als een katalysator voor de Shield Generator die daardoor in kracht toenam. Bovendien kon het zeil ook fungeren als een noodkracht indien de motoren beschadigd werden. Aan het uiteinde van het zeil waren twee Double Laser Cannons bevestigd. Zelfs al bleef het zeil gesloten, dan nog bleven de wapens voorwaarts gericht. In tegenstelling tot de Geonosian Starfighters was de Ginivex-class wel bedoeld om te worden bestuurd door niet-Geonosians. De Ginivex had eveneens een Hyperdrive klasse 1.0 en een Navicomputer. Deze apparatuur werd allemaal toegevoegd op vraag van Count Dooku. Geschiedenis Aan de hand van in beslag genomen rapporten van de CIS bleek dat er slechts 6 Ginivex-class Starfighters ooit werden gebouwd voor Dooku die ze op zijn beurt schonk aan zijn discipel Asajj Ventress. De Geonosians baseerden zich voor het ontwerp op Geonosian Air Patrol Skimmers. De Ginivex van Ventress werd tijdens de Battle of the Sullust System vernietigd toen Dooku Ventress wilde uitschakelen in opdracht van Darth Sidious. Ventress kon echter via de Raider naar Dathomir reizen. Legends thumb|250px|Asajj Ventress in een Ginivex * Ventress liet de starfighters overbrengen naar Rattatak terwijl ze zich ondertussen bekwaamde in het beheersen van deze exotische starfighters. * Tijdens de Clone Wars verloor Ventress minstens drie van haar Ginivex starfighters aan Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi ontsnapte met een schip van op Rattatak nadat hij door Ventress was gevangen gehouden en Skywalker keerde met de Ginivex terug naar Muunilinst na hun duel op Yavin 4. Tijdens de Battle of Muunilinst was Asajj Ventress onrust komen stoken door de zegezekere Galactic Republic troepen te verstoren. Enkel door het ingrijpen van Anakin kon Ventress worden weggeleid van de veldslag. * Een andere Ginivex, genaamd Last Call, werd door de acteur Palleus Chuff vernietigd op Phindar. De in beslag genomen Ginivex starfighters werden voor het laatst opgemerkt in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Wat er met hen gebeurde tijdens het Galactic Empire was niet geweten. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Nightsisters Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Ginivex-class in de Databank *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Huppla Pasa Tisc category:Confederate Navy